The Dream Lies
by bangdemsticks3148521
Summary: What if we lived in a world where you could live in a dream for a while? What if you only just now realized you were in a dream? Imagine how Cerise must feel. Up until the day they got her out, she was living in a nightmare. A nightmare that she lost 8 years of her life to. A nightmare that hasn't ended.
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f00f683b4f4554e95e1dcf2fb6f4edc9"The wolf. He was always there. I could run, but I could never hide. I knew that he would be there when I woke up. He always was. For the past five years he always did manage to find me. Since I was 16 he had been lurking around every corner. Every street. Every building. Of course, I always barely found a way to escape. An empty building here and there, a simple cave in the woods, and once or twice even an abandoned car. But he was always there./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3842b0fed00b54bd732b3de0ef50c809"The world used to be a great place. A paradise, some would say. After a year since I had arrived things changed. Lights started flickering, people started to disappear, till finally one day I got out of bed only to come to a world on fire. Everywhere buildings crashed and sizzled. Everything I had known disappeared. All the people were gone leaving me alone with him. The wolf./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b1c51b54bcec2bfba2632e6953485f2"There was never an endgame. Just an endless chase. I would run, he would run, I would hide, he would find. The vicious cycle never ceased to continue. He never attacked though./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9c9332d9d157e02e8a1af78c12349e8"*Flashback* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa9832d99d9ef136635cf068d38e6a28"The light was nearly gone. All I had eaten that day were some blueberries from the woods. At least, I thought they were blueberries. But their effect on me was making me question their blueberry-ness. My queasy stomach was screaming for me to stop running, even for just a second, but I couldn't. I couldn't let him catch up. Not ever. I had no clue what he would do to me but it couldn't have been good. And then everything was pitch black. I could feel myself falling to the ground but couldn't stop it. I landed on the ground with a thud./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1fe40601016461841c7d84b00ffa7af"I woke up lying on the ground with the wolf watching me. His stark grey eyes staring at me in what I would call "smirkyness". He had caught his prey and now that he had, the chase would be over. But it wasn't. He never pounced, never attacking. He just sat there. As if to say em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Cerise, Cerise, Cerise... Tsk tsk. This should have been much harder. I expect you to do better. Now run along and give me a challenge./em I obviously took the chance to escape. Never looking back, for fear of him being there. It was only a day after that. He had given me a head start, wanting a challenge. And a challenge he did receive. From then on, I learned to test my berries and be careful of everything. Watchful of everything. Only then did I learn the secret./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4dcf2c829d789f43c9906c270494160c"===========================/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="521d2c4a38df3c38ed55cb5adf84ff0c"[A/N] Hey guys! This is my second story. I'm looking for a beta, but I will also beta for others. Just contact me through r the site for either position. But comment what needs changing and review my story! Thanks babes!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e90e51211b84906b637bec52e27b74ee"Stay chic 3br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /~Alliegator/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11eb88a88c7ae10aab1d469c1cd12892"[A/N: Hey guys! I seriously struggled with this chapter. Anyways, I had some questions last chapter so here are the answers::br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- This is not my first story. I will eventually upload it but I have another story, Witch Hunt. Hold tight till I get back to my house to uploadbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- I might not have made it very clear. Cerise( the main character) is "living" in a post apocalyptic world all alone being chased by a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- We probably won't get any other characters till chapter style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Yes. I am still in school so during September I won't update as often but I won't completely style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- I am looking for a beta. But I am very willing to beta for others during summer. For the next 2 summers I'll be available but after that I'll be focusing mainly on school and getting great style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Anyways, that was long and boring but enjoy the story and feel free to question everything. Creative criticism is encouraged. Love yall! Stay style="box-sizing: border-box;" /~~ Alliegator/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbe8da80081dff974710d687e91862d6"P.S. I won't update till I get 1 comment. I hate to be span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"that/span author but it's a new thing I'm trying. ]/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7757100bab0329298b8444d46213c483"Some times I wanted to stop running and relax. Not let the wolf have his chase. But I could never bring myself to do it. Never bring myself to stop. For fear of him getting angry. I never stopped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4101a9feba94add99a07350a6d3bbd1a"And then one day I didn't need to run. The light flashed. As I was getting up from my dry pile of leaves in the woods Everything I had known disappeared. everything I had run from disappeared. He wasn't there. Just the darkness. There was nothing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72f6067ff8a143edab38c9493da40cb8"Grasping out into it, all I could feel was a coldness. Then, loud beeping noises. Rapid yet stable. Like a heartbeat. Like span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"my /spanheartbeat. Fast but stable./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17c3edabbe29d226f15b011854cbc132"I could feel IV needles stuck in my arm and an oxygen tank hooked up to me but I was still not aware of anything else. The small room I was in had no windows and one small door to the unknown./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af1b32855a7cdcb96b3cc82dcccad398"Quickly taking in my surroundings, I sat up and found that I was lying in a bed. My current attire was a white silk dress. The Grecian style was suited to my thin but agile frame. But my hair was very different in this land. Back in my other world, assuming that this was a different one, my straight brown hair was usually kept in a ponytail by a thin tag I had found in an abandoned hotel. Here, it had slight waves and was streaked with red and gold near the bottom. Lots of tiny changes had occurred. Including a tattoo near the base of my wrist. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"His Queen/em lay in beautiful script writing. Of course, I had yet to find out who "He" was. And then again, I had a lot to find out./p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b5d49366505a693350eaaf9bc3a3644"••• 3 Years Ago •••/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a63f626a05e02d1a902ada4f243321e1"It wasn't really the grandest of secrets. But they were always there. Always something to pay attention to. Never making a noise. Just watching. The birds, simple brown finches with emotionless eyes. Wherever I ran, from city to city, they were always there. Staring. Just watching./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11345223d2bd4f9eea28ea92cb4cb743"The wolf never seemed to notice them. Eyes always on the prize. Watching the prey. But I noticed them. I envied them. They could fly high above and escape. Never to be chased or followed. Free to stay where they wish. I envied them. I envied to be free. I envied not being followed. I envied having hope./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28825f22460335b96503c59249ec4c11"It became a sort of game for me. Every time I went to a new city I would try and count the finches. Usually there was only one but sometimes there would be two or three. The game itself was simple. Count how many there were and make up a story for them. It gave me something to think about while running. Most of my stories involved dragons and princesses. My favorite was a story about a bird that saved the queen from an evil dragon by dropping poison into its food while it was asleep. They were simple but beautiful stories. Better yet, they kept my mind off of the wolf. And that was really all that mattered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecfdb9ca00a84d8124b2f4a6a2e273a1"The birds themselves were vaguely questionable to me. Sometimes I would go a few days without food yet they seemed perfectly healthy. I had called this place Fairdwell, yet it was anything but. It wasn't fair that I had to starve some nights but they were perfectly plump. It wasn't fair that the wolf was perfectly happy to chase me. The whole thing wasn't fair. Life really is a happy bitch. But I never really allowed myself time to think about this. Just about them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21c66ced4a8b23678be6b93463c201ac"It took me a while to notice the birds. About a year after the world burned I started to notice them. I had climbed a tree one night in hopes of him leaving me alone for some much needed sleep. They sat on a low branch staring at me as I anchored myself to the tree. The birds didn't do anything. They just looked at me. Their emotionless eyes bore holes into my soul. They made me feel like I was under scrutiny but I quickly brushed it off. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"They're just birds. They can't hurt you. They can't even judge you for that matter./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5f505ce206958d71d1d854950877ea1"But if I had only known then what they really were.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ecb17951c2c59a2f0778446a33f5a14"[A/N: Hey babes! I'm so sorry about this short chapter... I really hate this whole secret-in-a-secret business but it will all make sense soon! Anyways. I've pretty much planned the basic story plan and some characters but anyone who can guess the theme and why I chose certain names will get a preview! You can expect a new character next chapter, and a cute one at that!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ecb17951c2c59a2f0778446a33f5a14"Stay chic/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57da5c6970fd24cb32ee5993fe52d45c"~~~ Alliegator]/p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ddc2eaa810d95d40b2aab429522fde6"••• Current Day •••/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6786a074500ea28eab3dc49b6c57f9a1"After pulling out the IV needle and oxygen thingy I decided to explore. The room itself was barren but clean. I was apparently resting upon a hard metal table. I found a silk gold bathrobe and slippers on a hook near the door and eventually decided it was time to test the unknown. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Here goes nothing, right?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13f85d6e6e4a261f01dd6c199735d931"The door handle was cold to the touch, as was the rest of the room. Opening it only led to a hallway. Of course, with my luck it set off an alarm. Loud beeping rang out through what I presumed was the rest of the building. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Shit. Well that's just peachy. /emI thought to myself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97053972ea97a20e301fb6e07e4c9b4a"After a minute of covering my ears, it eventually stopped and I continued on with my "magical" adventure. The hallway had two doors on either side of this room. When in doubt go left. And so I did./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eedc0077e143ebcea2996bc0ebe59f3a"Walking down the hallway I tried to take in my surroundings. When I was running from him I could never really stop to smell the roses, for obvious reasons. Apparently there was a theme with the other room. Everything in this room was barren too./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b8fd871431d7af3428ab2807aeaee44"When I edged open the door, what was snide surprised me to a great extent. There was a dark figure in the corner hunched over something. After spending so much time in Fairdwell, I was confused to see another person. And a male at that!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ac1200907585da21d4a5edbc7c9ed89"I cleared my throat and that seemed to catch his attention. As soon as he saw me he jumped up and seemed to look panicked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e59e8eaa58a98d34307fcd2981b61c9"With a newfound courage that seemed to appear out of nowhere I started to talk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="942104f0e2644d79ff5d56bf061c66e6""Well then. Aren't you gonna introduce yourself?" I asked with great sarcasm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cef1fdfd66c2e1c94afeacf6f132441d"" H-hi. I'm Hunter." He said, brushing off his shirt and smoothing it out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca529c3278819a96bef05a84dfbc2998""Hi. I'm -" I was interrupted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73a0902616ab2a79d2e2e5ee21f25363"" I know who you are. Cerise." He said, looking awfully confused. " But how are you here? You were... Trapped."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d38172e0588e9a8f3ae1b717f0f6a55"" Well that's not fair, is it? You know so much about me, yet I know nothing about you." I said with a teasing smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ad483403d804af30c777c87fe7c77dc"He smiled for a change. I may not have known much about him, but I did know that he was quite a looker. Bright blue-green eyes that seemed to shift colors every time he moved complimented his dirty blond hair. Cut short and floppy, his hair was adorable in a messy way. [A/N: For those of you who know me, no. This does not resemble a certain someone who shall not be named. Just saying.] He had a tall build, slightly muscular in a sort of "I go to the gym sometimes" kinda way. He was at least 6 inches taller than my 5'10. Hunter also seemed to be my age, which was definitely a plus. Although, my favorite thing about him were his black glasses that pretty much matched his whole "pop-culture-slash-punk-rocker" theme. His white, tight, Nirvana v-neck left a lot to the imagination./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63c89770c672cd398dd9ca8b0c410af8""Well you haven't exactly been watching over me for the last five years, have you?" He asked with a smirk. And with that comment, the smile left my face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e73fd0178f66fd14bd106393daca7ef9""How is that possible?" I quickly started to panic and the room started to close in on me. I felt myself go pale and lose my confidence. Hyperventilating, I started to turn back. But before I could escape he grabbed my wrist. Sparks started to fly and I calmed down a bit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="336532ecfbad133cfcb83c5d2efee37e""Whoa there Nellie. Calm down. You'll find out soon enough. But first why don't we go get you some food?" He coaxed me into slowing down. He grabbed my hand and led me down the hall to the other room. It was filled with a table and some cabinets and a mini kitchenette. He pulled out a juice box and a tuna sandwich from the mini fridge./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df4ab8fb9bafcae98ca0793acab968e6""Why don't you sit down and relax while I call some people?" He asked with a suave smile. I whimpered and he changed to a look of concern./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e4c9f10fa87d941c118d16c0042d579"" Hell no. Please don't leave." I said with a pleading smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a434db5f5489a6c74fa41dcda1caec3""Fine. I'm just gonna make some calls in here then." He settles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27f9758a82ce0e45ffab434cc341cc17"He walked to the other side of the room and flopped onto a sofa. After pressing some buttons on his fancy techie phone he put it up to his ear and started quietly talking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab0756a12f73a4ffb1dcaf2a45c38888""Hey Mr. McLean. She's awake." He paused for "Mr. McLean" to respond. "Yes sir. I'll take care of her till you get here. I have for the past few years, right? - Yes sir. Okay. Thank you sir." He hit em style="box-sizing: border-box;"End Call/em and came back to where I was eating./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6bf4ceb0c11cd1e448cec5bb83a13bfc"After only feasting on bland berries for the most recent times in my life, this sandwich was heaven. The juice box had only lasted a few minutes longer than the sandwich./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd46dac3f026d40b63b9d6ba142fdc12""So," I said before wiping my mouth," who was that?" It didn't really concern me as my focus was on that sandwich. If I had known what he was going to say I would have paid more attention./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f79840b01675f4299d9e651a35e7ace""Your father." He said, rocking my world once again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c75d7362cdcb2b2a3182f004f7af62d0"Obviously that sandwich had become the last thing on my mind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8587e43a0aa24f8cf9e37c22aa82297"[A/N: Hey babes! Wow. That was long and hard to write. But I'm on a long car ride so I will probably finish the next two chapters. I really just wanted to introduce Hunter. He's cute, right? He's pretty pop culture yet dorky. And he's based off of some of my best friends. I can't wait for you guys to see what I have in store for you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2292b41d0796b548cfc6330bd0ecb596"Stay Chic! ;-)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /~~~ Alliegator/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76998938635ef9f6ab475bf95f68eb5d"P.S. Flashback time next chapter! So /P.P.S. This story is also on Wattpad under the name : The Dream Lies]/p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5ff2cdb56c7188b88d733151cd310e4"[A/N:Hey babes. This chapter wasn't my best so don't expect dickens worthy stuff. I have a headache but nothing to do so... Anyways./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ad4ea19dd04c18cae40fb0493e7b5b0"Stay chic!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /~~~Alliegator]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /••• 5 Years Earlier •••/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1399f6a44fad4a80391b38a6b2c3cab8"If I had thought about it when I was in Fairdwell I would have noticed the irony. In fact, I wish I had. I probably would have laughed. Or cried. Or maybe both./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e40889697c44814eb67dcd99d444f19"When I first arrived everything seemed so perfect. The food was perfect. I could roam the grounds. I swim and play tennis or just lazy around. But what I loved doing the most was running in the park. The trees seemed friendly and kind. There were lakes and rivers. There were animals and plants. But most of all was my newest friend./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c4bea569d27074ec3cc207676539ada"He was the most fluffy of puffballs. Pure white as snow and happy as a snowman[A/N: OLAF!]. We ran together and he stayed at the estate with me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="821756c688594368eccfcc690b4d35d8"I know it's mainstream but I called him Alex. I don't know why but it seemed right./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b5df0ab84770b0a35484ab1fb3bb2e5"For a whole year we were together. And then everything changed. He suddenly gained a much thicker and dirtier coat and stopped coming around. He stopped wanting to be near me. And then when the world caught fire he started to run after me. He started to chase me. He started to change./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="faeb0767d8cd6d79db84fec664a50c65"His eyes grew cold and angry. He gained a dusty black coat. His fangs grew sharp and pointed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdbb858a842613b9ea85aec99ad3358b"He started the chase. But did it ever end?/p 


	6. Chapter 6

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ddc2eaa810d95d40b2aab429522fde6"••• Current Day •••/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ea163ad26e7887f5f0a4a2823af3fc0"" My father? Are you fucking kidding me?" I asked before standing up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af216cc50f18ad798f40317fddbf7b00""I'm not seeing the problem..." Hunter said, scratching his head. Typical man./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6783dc26587b098dc805a3d422b9abc""Where has he been for the past five years?!" I questioned and started pacing. He clearly had done nothing to help get me out. And then again, how did I?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6aa54255a72a77d77c64e2ae3ca8d428""How did I get out?" I asked quietly. I almost said it again because it was so soft./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3527366321ad0a7db5443bcbd73a7c83"But he answered before I could say it again. "I don't know. It must have been that new anti-virus I set up on the equipment that put you there in the first place. I didn't think it would actually work."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff493d8bbf3120bce9a5299eec168784"" I know that this is a weird question but do you know why wanted to be put in a dream anyways?" I asked. I really put was curious to know why I would do such a thing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e7bedb358cd7de980f4b6947502d178"" I'm not quite sure but the person who put you under, Max, said you asked to be in there for a week. But a virus got in somehow. Like the Wilt virus or something. Maybe the-" he got cute off by me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa8bf9051316afe0566a3c76ddbc59d3""The Wolf virus?" I asked shakily. He nodded, seeming concerned. I muttered under my breath. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Guess I had to meet the devil just to know his name./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6089b4f1584c027f91868398403f3b1"He thought for a second before saying. " Do you want some Oreos? We have double stuff, chocolate, and birthday cake." I nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fc4d117ad193d9dff4afc745609e748""All three." I said. And then I realized that I missed my last five birthdays. I'll never get them back. Tears sprung to my eyes but I wiped them away before Hunter could see. His back was still turned to me as he gathered all my Oreos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5382066dbfd78ffdb9b9a230f310f56"But before he could turn around to give me the Oreos a man burst into the room. He had a tall build and was like a white Dwayne Johnson. If I didn't know him I would have been scared. But I did./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d0fde298ed6b5e7ede69703658e4401""Mr. McLean." I said formally and stood up. Apparently we were much closer than that back then because he visibly winced./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b7bd194253665d70b352a362c6d01f0""Just Dad would be fine. Or if you're uncomfortable with that, Jonathan." He said before buttoning his suit together./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a96ffe2b800bd8917830d77136d929a3"Hunter dropped all the Oreos. All of my Oreos. All of them. I shot him a glare and he quickly rearranged them before standing straight towards 'Dad'./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34375996f349e7ec29f5a37da7ea95c9""Hi Mr. McLean. I'll leave you two alone to talk." Hunter said while exiting the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cb84ecae8d36eb8514752bbc46fa9c2"I, of course, took advantage of the situation and sat down while opening the chocolate Oreos. I waved for him to sit down and offered him an Oreo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3efbeac336b8f8c9d856fa903769c69b"He grabbed the double stuff and the room gained a comfortable silence while we stuffed our faces./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e180b4c31848b12ece723f119f843ef""I've made the arrangements for you to come and if you would like to stay in your own apartment afterwards, we can get you one. But until then, we have your old room set up." Jonathan said. He glanced at me to see what I would say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61704030e4e4bdcc43646806d0cdb9b0""Well, if it's no trouble, I would like to stay at home for a week but I will take you up on that offer. I don't want to impose." I said before opening the last box and pushing it to the middle of the table. I had the strong feeling I wouldn't like them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24deaaa012ec1739756eccf3ac15cbbe"" Your mother hates birthday cake Oreos too. She thinks they taste like baby wipes. [A/N: No offense to baby wipes or Birthday Cake Oreos. In fact, I think they are very nice.] But I want you to know that you could never impose. As our daughter you deserve the best. And after what you went through, we only want you to be safe. And conscious." He laughs at his little joke before becoming serious again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4570239f2353f2e08647058b13b65aa0""Can we go home now? And just so you know, Hunter deserves a raise. It's been -please excuse my language- five fucking years." I said as I get up and start to walk towards the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64849a3a8fd5768337e1dd5a680bda49""Yes, just let me talk to him. I have a taxi waiting outside." He said before leaving the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85b9010e573c4c39d323210350369253"I walked outside to the taxi and after a few minutes Jonathan came outside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53515743f8ae1571243552384d082813"The taxi ride wasn't very long but as soon as we passed the gates I knew my father wasn't poor. He wasn't even middle class. The white Spanish-style mansion proved that. Balconies hung from most bedrooms and the clay-colored roof shined in the bright sun./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9d7ff1cb20db9bb6e285899c4a76b01"I started to gawk before regaining my composure. The flower garden in the back was overflowing with fountains and colorful plants./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d20a6475166561ef376b716c558663f"When we entered the foyer I truly realized how rich my family was. White marble decked the halls and it was your typical mansion, if you could say that. Thousands of doors led to so many unknown places./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a35dd5ed43f59447cb34e8a527495c3"A middle-aged woman walked out of one of the many rooms before falling to tears as soon as she set her sights on me. Her hair was like my own in that it was long, dark, and thick. She kept it soccer-mom length with a fashionable cut. She wore an expensive(probably) dress. The lilac color suited it's boat neck cut and respectable knee length. She accessorized with a simple periwinkle scarf./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ed31b363ff7de38e9bd098213a682e1"When she finally stopped crying I started walking towards her and held out my hand. She ignored it and pulled me in for a hug./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c65aba7eb0186528b9145f6f78739364"After wiping her nose and drying her tears she looked me in the eye./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8eed6ddd95c8e834e98d0f0173206d09""Cerise." She said, tears threatening to spill./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39b0de3977dcbe3decae14fdc4cb0ef0""Hi.. Mom." I said. Even though I knew her, I still struggled to place her name./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6bc209aecedab1f79c81b8a03448683d""If you aren't comfortable with mom, you can just call me Natasha. But I do hope you'll call me Mom." Her British accent faint, but still there./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bb831c841fef18d9a2b3b348ce334ba"I nodded in agreement. " I know that it's pretty ironic, considering I was in a comatose state, but I was wondering if I could just get some sleep."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b57504a97d824d07ffb49b46bbd5fb0""Of course!" Natasha said. She grabbed a little bell from the table in the foyer and rang it twice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27cd31121507d839b0456a6b5bbf2b08"A maid from some random room came in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="634f3b7159dbfd9581c2be5ca0264044""Could you take Cerise to her room? Thank you Elise." Jonathan asked and 'Elise' nodded. She took me up what seemed like eight different stairs before reaching my room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94dcd5ea6501f536dfda8fea859b5108"I immediately loved my style. The whole room was decorated in vintage. Mainly black and white but with accents of red and gold linings. A black canopy bed with red polka dot sheets rested in a snug corner of the room. A whole section of the room was devoted to a mini library, snack bar, and sitting area. A closet lay near a wall with a changing room with a pedestal surrounded by mirrors, But my favorite part of the room was the office area. A MacBook Pro lay on a modern white desk and a huge rack of CDs stood near it. Other various supplies, all in the vintage style, lay on the desk such as a printer and some notebooks along with things you would see in a professional office. Although this part was my favorite, the aquarium and shoe rack did tie for second./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90565f23b980fe7f6b20c6c6103c5c17"Elise or Edna or whatever her name was left me alone in my room to fall asleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c098aacc74e33ed7b386548d80621f3"Skipping through the different items on the hangars, I came upon a formal dress. The light pink dress stood in all its layered glory. The top layer was sheer glittery lace. Under that was pink satin. The empire waist was covered in white jewels and a note was pinned to it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33dd158bb94fd42e97562de9047b8c54"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Dress worn to prom with Dex. #promqueen/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16e27aae40814ccda518a83934b24342"While I wondered who Dex was, I suddenly noticed my cheeks were covered in tears. I put the dress back and went through half the drawers before finding some light periwinkle shorts and a cute shirt that said em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Stay in bed./em[A/N: ;-) to the person I bought this with. Disclaimer: this is an actual set of Jamjams.]/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8c292d5facc38561680d70aaf938896"When I crawled into bed my knee hit something hard. I pulled it out and realized it was a diary./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1173b0e33b46fc45efbed55c621530fb"I opened it and stared at the front page./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="454819ae050d6ec6538be9ecf558f31f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"To whoever is reading, if you aren't me, get out./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0262cc20cc26ba7641360c6d89b0c62"I quickly shut it. That may have been me but it wasn't me anymore. It would be like peeking in a strangers diary. Everything was different. Including me./p 


	7. Chapter 7

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f10dc81cbe9dca80096e970387090fea"I really tried not to. I promise you, I seriously tried. Like, seriously. I sat there and told myself I wouldn't. But in the end, I did. But technically the diary was mine anyways. A good night's sleep had given me time to think why I span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"should/span have read it. So I did./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78ed8e99449715e6475c82deccad0ba0"Flipping through the pages gave me a sense of nostalgia. Like I had done this before. The pages were slightly worn and smelled of French vanilla. The scent comforted me and made me feel safe. After throughly searching the room, in the depths of the drawer I found a half used bottle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a690acc50dd1544548fd243dfbfa51f"The second half of the diary was filled with a character I presumed was dear to 'me'. This 'Dex', was splattered throughout the pages like a plague. He seemed like a character worth mentioning. While the last few pages of the book were empty, probably because the last entry was the day before I went in,[A/N: I hope it's obvious she means that she went into the dream.] a picture fell out. It was some random guy and me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9101deb04d6d67ea31cb69d76e27acf4"The pink dress made sense now. It was homecoming. He looked tall and athletic. A mass of fluffy dark hair covered his head and amber-brown eyes with freckles dusting his cheeks. More pictures of us covered a photo album under the bed. He was a football star and I was a cheerleader. Pictures of me cheering were on the desk along with some random people. But it really did make sense. At least, everything but the tears on my cheeks. I could feel my heart breaking but I had no clue why./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6db224d84461d5ef29dee69caf0d5b1"I was thinking about asking Natasha and Jonathan but I wasn't quite trusting of them yet. So I did the next best thing. Finding a contact book./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b5d8eb0e8b5f4c7b908ec25636298ed"The iPhone 4 on the bed stand seemed to hold everything I needed(and the bedstand drawer seemed to hold every phone case ever) but I wanted to make sure it was all there. The music list was pretty broad but I was confused as to why there was newer music on there. Everything from Ella Henderson to Coldplay to The Piano Guys to Fall Out Boy was on there. Mainly pop, but some alternative rock, regular rock, hard rock, and classical was on there. It really was a nice selection. [A/N: I love all these dudes but yall should comment your faves! Note: Please include songs and artists. I might use them! With credit.] I threw on some Lindsey Sterling and changed clothes. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Maybe I'll get some Starbucks./em A pineapple crop top and white capris seemed to do the trick. According to all the fashion magazines on my shelves in the mini library. A brown leather wallet was randomly plucked from some drawer. It was filled with 50 dollars. That would probably cover Starbucks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d90eb92f9662a78124dae4391edae2d7"Now came the fun part. Looking for Natasha in this 'typical mansion'. I did a quick run through of the rooms before stumbling upon the kitchen. A simple white envelope lay on the middle of a white modern table. A key fob fell out along with 30 dollars./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2879c41a474ce433e8d2e005293c6c4c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hi sweetie. I hate to leave you alone at home but if you need to go out then just go to the garage and grab your white scooter. You should notice the red polka dots you begged to get. Anyways, there is a GPS on your phone, which I assume you found. I had one of your old friends update it. My number is on there in case of an emergency. If you need anything, I'm out shopping./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0a4dcd453a2bcb44c026cc82d637868"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Love you,/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Natasha/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fc0132f1cf419eafb8dfc62aea0014c"Well that decided it. To Starbucks, I went./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecc7c18c189a28e4e30a83c7092e7468"The cute scooter in the garage had a full tank so all that was left was to find a Starbucks. Siri quickly fixed that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b12b85f4f5020c5afa5f921b69f7c665"1 Java Chip Frappé later.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c50bb617dea1c522735a72f627a2fcb2"I decided to text Jonathan and get Hunter's number. He probably wasn't doing anything cool. Hunter, I mean. Jonathan was probably busy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d079135be0a142a7edfea79010fd0b9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hey Jonathan. I was wondering if you had Hunter's number... I mean you did call him but I wasn't sure... Anyways. Please excuse my rambling. Thanks.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ebbd3ce0e03e3b6b62444dc861454553"He replied almost instantly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8e22b055cabeebfaa07c68a42cd68ff"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Don't worry about it. Here:/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hunter Ash/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"804-555-8292/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"See you at home. Be back for dinner at 7:30./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61aa7c45ee2823d0c4ff752fe1ff8bf6"Well then. It was time to interrupt unimportant things./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8581c6bb42dc05f79294bf554ec124aa"[A/N: Hey babes. I'm in a great mood. 7 people read chapter 1! Yayyayayy! So. Who's excited for their #notadate. I am. Jeez. I wish I had a Hunter... Oh well. Until then./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc6c700dfad2ac5d480c343783ab4ad0"Stay chic (I know you will ;-)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /~~~Alliegator]/p 


	8. Chapter 8

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="697908df0d7f0a4924a84df9ffbca695"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hey Hunter. It's cerise. You know, the person you jailbroke out of a mental prison? I realize that you are probably doing something. I honestly couldn't care less. Want to get some Starbucks? /emThe text was simple and straight to the point. Rude, but sent./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a7188ee3b31d796eac718757f3d31ce"1 minute later.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb583d63a79d3a5fe229c631b110bdd4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Why yes. Thank you for asking, but I guess saving cats from trees isn't important. ;-) anyways. The one in town?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27981e859934bd45867a0aa176ea31eb"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oh, well aren't you quite the nerdy knight? Yup. The one in town./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64e48ae308179998723d5b0e9de86083"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Why thank you! *bows to imaginary crowd* see you in 5?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6f7f91ae84f8a6b9544668eda3dfcf0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Kk. Bye. Wait. Aren't you gonna question how I have your number?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65b32a43181e4f35fafbeee97b79ff8b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Nope. You probably got it from your dad or something. Okay, b there soon./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="522b8b0e8dfda7443538eeb8cab83ad2"The company was nice at least./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d201adabebd52883ecbcc0da0336ac0"The rest of the frappé later.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4fc0956fe623e5228a3ace8fd86430b"Hunter walked through the door and immediately spotted me. His white v-neck(which looked quite nice on him) and olive-green shorts were perfect for the hot summer weather. Except for the fact that they were covered in orange cat hair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2468391d82e7254e1ab098d9e5ed1ab""Well then. You really were saving cats, weren't you?" I asked with a smirk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be90de81db4daa4bf6734141823a30ec""You know it. The local animal shelter needs all the help they can get, so I help groom the cats and dogs." He said, returning the smirk. This brought a faint blush to my cheeks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6312747f76d6a173500bde885a2f25b"We walked up to the cash register and ordered. Tall black coffee for him and a plain cappuccino for me. Knowing Starbucks, it would take at least 10 minutes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54b4792ca723c524ef31e8c528e07bfc"Before I could hand a 20 to the cashier to cover both, Hunter beat me to it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c46d6ce2a1d9051e42e0387171bc28c2""I got it." I insisted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c6cf655b604e74c1116b55483b77eea""Haha. No. Your the lady. I'll pay." He said, playing the part of chivalrous knight yet again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7018dcf227793b5ac132730eb5d5f277""Seriously. I got it." I argued./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f28c1448ba00998fb2f1d02c8ec9b012""Seriously. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I/span got it." He countered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b06e0350c03a0ef72b2498e85d1a7ce1""Seriously. Just pay me already." The cashier said, nodding towards the growing line of people./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b05ba97e553c0fb26ff6430cda86ffc"I quickly slid a 20 towards him while Hunter was still looking at the line./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="149cfc652af79477499917797c4244d7""Fine. Be that way." Hunter said before crossing his arms and sticking his tongue out at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a2c313c0564a7e25f39e1336b36c183"I did the same before getting my coffee and giving Hunter the death stare./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ae94c01bd9f7a95ea41a3255a38bbe9"He quickly ended our feud with a wink that had us both blushing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b70b1bc5dced780bb421d30aea13a46"We went and sat back down and started discussing the weather and other stuff./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7653ea6c6957944102eaaaf9971ecadf""So. What do you do during the day? Clearly, besides being a knight in shining armor to little kitties in distress." I asked sarcastically./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="971fa75a9a4b14bb5198e42f1a6f18e2"" Well, I'm in college. I'm studying to be a computer software designer. It's boring but I love it. What about you?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f4d912ccc2639760caeb168b492eaa1"" Well currently I'm settling in but I want to get my high school diploma and go to college, online, and become a psychologist. I want to understand the mind and why we think certain things." I said, knowing that's what old me would have wanted. At least, that's what she said in her diary./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9729ec1bfa538bbf483ea1d938ec6ff"Hunter nodded before taking a sip of his coffee./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6aff656090ef941b450c56c2001836bb""Nice." He said. " Look, I know you just met me officially, but I've known you since you went into the dream. I was hoping maybe you'd like to get coffee or go on a date some other time?" He asked with a huge blush tinting his whole face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b531fd46818463c828c184a84fa0166""Isn't this a date?" I asked with an innocent face that masked a smirk. He only grew redder, the redness spreading to his ears. "But, yes. Totally!" I said, trying to maintain my cool./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c102ce61e38b2f5a2883b5b2dda3f165"We talked for the next hour and I learned that he was an only child and came from a happy home. Picture perfect, really./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="906df73fd3195f108f044e3288913ae8"I started to think about what my life was like growing up. I couldn't remember anything about before the dream. I didn't remember what schools I went to, who my first crush was, who my first kiss was.. I couldn't even remember if I was a virgin!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9c540db9376919ac37d1c1016cbdb1c"All this anger boiled inside me but listening to Hunter talk about his likes and dislikes made it better. He talked about his family and their traditions. He made me feel normal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="227cd9086143a362036baf2e846168e6"And then again, I was anything but./p 


	9. Chapter 9

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e6cf40b7bee66f12b6d623de357400f"After my "date" with Hunter, I decided I wanted to get some new shoes. The aqua blue keds I had worn were nice, but a bit uncomfortable. Since the mall was so close to Starbucks I decided to go there./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4ac74bb0fae8bd656dd3198e4c93bb4"First stop: Payless./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22087a62be10a9225c63bdc26b69cb08"Walking into a shoe-store was like walking into a dream. [AN: No pun intended] After living in a world where there was only one shoe option, this seemed like heaven. I grabbed a pair of yellow keds, which were on sale, and a pair of ice blue wedges. Since I liked both of them so much, I just bought those and some white aviator sunglasses. The total came to $36.99 so I paid and then walked over to Forever 21./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="808c55e060bf276f77f23698cc59a131"I browsed the store for a good half hour. My efforts were greatly rewarded with me treating myself to a white canvas hobo bag and a periwinkle peplum eyelet top for tonight's dinner, as I was sure Jonathan wouldn't approve of this one./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a4a25d5ef7881368b7b66521deeb78a"After throwing my purchases in the bag, I drove home with an hour before dinner. I decided a run was in order./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d725f74816c00f7044d50a572fceb07"Even though I was traumatized by the whole Wolf Virus thing, I had developed a love for running. It was actually quite calming when not being chased by a wolf./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="830955f72d108c45b6ce9c6bb92a5b8d"I put my new clothes and accessories away and changed into running garb./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f0a941a6b0f6d18bfd9390f4cd3cbe5"1 run later.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df77d096629c4458811815fd1658ff07"To say that my run around the estate was easy would be a lie. A big fat lie. My feet would attest to that. But my calves totally loved it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff65db7d309c4b010f9c22d9e48e8e25"A shower was in order and was completely taken care of just in time for dinner./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39409fff4b4504b12cdd43e36d8dcf93"Ah, dinner. I was actually anxious about it. What if I say the wrong thing? So many things could have gone wrong. But as soon as I saw Natasha's welcoming smile I knew that everything would be fine. For dinner she had the cook prepare what was apparently my favorite dish, sushi! Well, tuna sushi. Any type of fish that looked like it killed Nemo's mom never ever touched my plate. [AN: Anna Kendrick tweet here]/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="787f8985ac0b4e283d326ebb33671dd3"Most of the dinner was silent./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34dd7af7849b77e261d4945116dd7f7e""So... Did you do anything interesting today?" Jonathan asked, just in general./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c55552aec30b6c9578aab33586bd1cd""Well.. I went to Starbucks and met up with Hunter... Then I went shopping... And then I went for a run." I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d763261fb9252e678b5fb657a16e028"Natasha nearly choked on her food. She wiped her mouth then spoke./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cfba4b0638a01c063bdc16b8496843e""A run? How .. Nice, sweetie. Well I went shopping with my friend Marie. We bought some... Clothes. And jewelry. And stuff." She said, clearly looking uncomfortable. "Anyways. I got you something." She spoke at me. She stood up and handed me a small gift bag./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd0e85bfa892cc1fadce2cd27a2a72c9"I put it on the table o open after dinner but clearly she wanted me to open it then so I did. Inside lay a gift card box with a Visa card, MasterCard, and a key fob./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="672fc2c071e4af060ed8305a55a77dae"A smile was plastered on my face and I profusely thanked both of them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="929c03011daf4c59852393503b55bba4"I excused myself from the table and ran to the garage. Clicking the alarm button, which I dearly regretted, a cherry red Mini Cooper with a black top. A huge pink bow lay on the top. Of course, I squealed like a schoolgirl before getting in to try it out. I sent a quick text message to my Mom as soon as I sat down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84e8c94019d1ec7b2659f37cec12a2d0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Going for a drive. Love you/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7f6aa299c716c669f9775d8c72ed019"I clicked open the garage and popped down the top./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b122738c0d4e554abdc76b3391a4336f"A quick spin around town later.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2c3e8dd0b07f50ac7356a38265f568a"After that exhilarating drive, I decided I would crawl in bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba9fb9f3836805b53efbe20059f8d7a1"And then the real dream started.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03d8152656884b0f955ab0eec6c05645"[AN: Hey Babes! I see you look beautiful today! Anyways, so I forgot to check the little box, but this book is mature audiences because stuff that will happen later. No plain sex but there will be suggestive behavior and stuff like that. And also cussing. Lots of that shit. Please tell your friends! I want to get my story to 12 vids possibly...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Also, I love what you did with your hair today. ;-)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2db5a7243d53b77b18c390118708302"Stay Chic!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /~~~Alliegator]/p


	10. Chapter 10

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85e15325dac86dccbe1dc0588b66ed4a"Hey guys. Still Alliegator... Still chic. Anyways. So I'll get straight to the point. I have some things I want to address./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="811a922807fbfcb69d4fe49e4cf957e3"1. I've decided to have regular update days. Since its summer, you will get at least 3 chapters a week. Probably Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. But more if I have nothing to do./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7dd46bc34061f786be51158d02fc8c33"1a. With that said, it is summer currently. During the school year, things will change. I won't mention my grade and stuff but I am a full time student and I am very active in the community. During the school year, you can expect at least 2 updates a week. Mondays and Thursdays. If I am late, I will have a damn good reason./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9927fa5af9800dbcb858938c07ba923"1b. Early Updates. Hey guys. So, in an attempt to make my story *that* much more popular, if I get 5 comments and 7 reads on the next few chapters(till further notice) I will update way sooner. Probably the same/next day, you can expect an update./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61757ef0d6ebf35479681adb5a000d51"2. Anyone who can get someone else interested in my story, please private message me and I will reward you some way, maybe with teasers or a special appearance of a character based on you. Anyways. Something. But I will be checking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6e8ae87a970e0768ed979ae3aa3952e"3. Teasers. I will probably give you a teaser of the next chapter during each chapter. This is hard to explain. Example:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09f53c3f417f24c9ce73253d2f19d4b9"Current chapter:1br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Timmy is cool and went to the mall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4dbd71e2452909ce53057d015a8c502"Teaser: Timmy gets a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Early update expectations: 2 comments, 5 reads./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f834ee5a125e17054bdcb59d2caeb7e6"Anyways. I would also like to mention, I got all these ideas from knightsrachel. I love her stuff. She's great! ㈇7/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="603b9549d27f3a0768efedd52a12f29e"Love you guys! So none of these will come into effect until next chapter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4e5bfd61787283c6c80d92c4a2378d0"And I'm doing this to try and give people the gift of Cerise McLean. Spread that gift. A free gift. ㈴1/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d228ac1238f377b72f8930d9b461ac9"Anyways. I love you guys. Stay chic!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /~~~Alliegator 3/p 


	11. Chapter 10, again

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2465a99a45393fdae70fae4985eca98"[AN: Hey babes. Alliegator here! So, mini recap time. Remember where I said the rating was Mature? For suggestive stuff and language? Great. So. That will come into effect here. No sex. But suggestiveness.㈴7㈴7 Anyhow. Did I mention you look like a babe today? Because you do. Also, the authors note from last chapter will come into effect this chapter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38e00228caa1a69fa58d3198f667374a"Love you! Mwah. Stay chic,br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /~~~Alliegator]/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="debb441501683a9e8f096db95f096204"••• 5 years ago •••/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3775cd9a86bf7b9e85cf347702a41820""VICTORY! VICTORY! VICTORY'S OURS! WE'RE GONNA WIN 'CAUSE WE ARE THE STARS!" The victory cheer was pretty cheesy but I knew that the fact I even got on the squad was great. No matter how sucky the cheers were./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c5f49c1c9d8b7d50b27ddbe9b5e1d42"And then I caught his eye. The I know that everyone says that, but it really was like that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c34c56ba955e672ad3d8b61af6784eee"I had heard about the British exchange student, but I didn't know he was the new quarterback. Dixie or Dede or Debbie or whatever his name was, he was cute. And British. [AN: ;-)] A brown mop covered his head and amber-brown eyes stared back into mine. Cue the blush. And the staring. But of course, Royal, a blond junior on the team, AKA bimbo, waved back and I realized he wouldn't want anything with me. Oh well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6423db09bc4f1a8f05dc3e7a0dc6edf6"Except he did. After the first football game of the season, which we won, he walked over to where I was sitting with Royal. I, being my weird self, figured that I might as well get to meet him before he hooked up with the blonde bimbo, right?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f964e0eda68723a2e501dc0f5356cb84""Ello. Fancy seeing you here." Dana said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ac405a4924cfa66b535cc4a6e5c166d""Well I should hope not. Cheerleaders typically *cheerlead* at football games." I said with a smirk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7c5d0e767ca0913c3c0319f62b19c12""Well bloody hell, I thought you skied. Guess I learned something new today." Dahlia said. I couldn't contain my giggle. Sadly, bimbo cut in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a835019582eb429a4548a05d2466f882""Hi there sweetie. I'm Royal. Top candidate for captain next year." Royal interrupted. David and I quickly stopped laughing to stare. I'm pretty sure everyone knew that she could barely do a cartwheel. At least, not without 'breaking a nail'./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2dfd00a4da8b6f77705ce83d5e1a46f8""Anyhow." Daniel and I shared a look. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Well that was rude. /em"Would you care to grab a spot of tea sometime?" He asked me. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Without blondy./em At least, that seemed obvious./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b42e4ea59b5e040cc68d71a7c5c0f803""Sure!" Royal butted in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1522fc9845bbefcd2ec6410e3d16b491""I'm sorry, I was talking to-What's your name, dear?" He interjected./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f37270ee8bfde9d15dfd9bcb9d05184f""Cerise." I quickly put in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f266da3fc1ae91e5b863858c7a0d04ff""Yes,right. I was talking to cerise here." He said with a glance at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ccdb58fa757789cdfb2245ee5a37b32d"With a em style="box-sizing: border-box;"hmph/em, Royal stormed off to go flirt with some second-string loser./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be272d2ce1e9bbf5d0a4c6435c8626b0"[AN: No offense to Brits or blondes. Especially bimbos. I'm sure you are very nice. ;-) jk. No offense though.]/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2bb5b2119e5633e50cd3c69df5a6201"••• 5 and 3/4 years earlier •••/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f626e15101fd71ecba1b3aa34b2609d""Hey babe." Dex said as I walked into his room. His parents were rich enough to get him an apartment overseas rather than let him stay with an exchange family./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e7c5f94debf156bc78d92727e898a42"I plopped down on his couch with my bag of McDonald's./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c503f67db41ea6e8e5d021a30ead4320""Hey babe." I said with a mouthful of Big Mac./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50e3d4f049dc4e5259961ce69b6def2d"I handed him his chicken wrap and coke./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b311aba3c0e66fc83bd040be0cb65e55""How was therapy?" He asked casually but carefully, not to step on any mines./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a518f4d56c3ba893dff09f1d2ffd1725""Meh. Just watched a video. I prefer group therapy to personal sessions. Usually I can sneak Anna but you know her. Fits in everywhere." I said nonchalantly, letting him avoid the mines./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25e0623a0eba4045b437f6a1fb1abb9b"[AN: This story also includes some rough stuff later on. I'll warn you ahead of time.]/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdc577ac0423074369dd11cc10122796"After a month Dex had gotten the balls to ask me it and we really were the perfect couple. Great grades, athletics, popular. All the good stuff./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4379ef51607004226382ba3aa03c430a""Want to watch a movie? I just got Top Gun. I borrowed it from your Dad." Dex said. It freaked me out how much my dad liked Dex. They were able to discuss everything and it really creeped me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97340d74a5c5943e247cfb915a17cdda""Sure. Why not?" I replied, not really caring./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b26c57cc90c209f073ef49cbc49a8e5""Oh, Tom Cruise. You should have said so!" I winked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="510e826b5367c57b3efb58d97b8a04d4""As if!" Dex said while flexing his muscles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd9b22f9ce864fc220b44ef476c63850"The movie began to play but I kept my eye on Dex. He was so normal yet I had so many problems. He was caught up in the movie, or at least seemed so./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9eb2f158bf8dd1d99f01d59505da2f4"I went into the kitchen to grab ketchup, which in itself was an act of love. He hated ketchup but I loved it. So he kept a bottle just for me. Something he hated, he bought just for me. He waited for me and loved me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df04e5ba3f19c8c01716810e85e3d16b""Dex?" I asked as I walked over to him and lay down with my head in his lap. His fingers played with my hair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36e0d35440c537e397371cac0d761922""Yes?" He said, his eyes trained on the beginning credits./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d565850f0a6d7adebed41dd094c21bd""I love you." I said, for the first time. He had waited for me to be ready to say it and I was./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65b9f5075e03d808a43e302fbd02b834"A smile and a faint blush dotted his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3529b2401abfaaf455167bddc677e79c""I love you too. Now shut up. Tom Cruise is on screen." He joked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9bfbd00a3a8bbccb3ba4b07491f165d0"I sat up and pushed him off the couch. I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hmph. Boys. You declare your love and all you get is a simple 'shut up'? I think not. /emI thought to my self./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e64c95a0e8b85769f8570b0f639e2020"He of course had to be immature and pull me down with him. I lay on top with my arms crossed and stared in his eyes. Tom Cruise was saying something but we were stuck in our own little world./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53372c462e0417e527e61f980584e7ed"I leaned down for a kiss and he gladly complied. [AN: I'm gonna push the whole mature thing here and keep it adorable and cute.] Now span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"this/span was how the first 'I-Love-You' was supposed to go.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ddc2eaa810d95d40b2aab429522fde6"••• Current Day •••/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81c0ac799f7a445fa5e4e1eabbfdbfee"I woke up with a happy start. That clearly answered the virgin question. I felt guilty about Dex though. I had no clue where he was or if we were still together. I figured today was the day to ask./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40c24bb72b45f828f362b255da89a7a0"I threw on a grey chevron halter top with dark wash capris with red lining. I spotted red wedges with a low heel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd74f5f000c252ed1a177e38cfd9d9fa"Natasha was in the dining room eating breakfast, looking regal as ever in a yellow silk shirt under a matching set of a navy blue blazer and pencil skirt. A navy blue necklace lay on her neck with earrings and her purse sat on the table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57c70a1736c371920fb1f64d5ebb8cbb""Good morning sweetie!" She said with a smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65582e8b35bc3f556265096fc88c5a3a""Hi Mum." She took a minute to adjust but let me continue." Who was Dex?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbcfbad5001ed4552044e7f23cc1b76c"Her face took on a pale sheen and she took several large gulps of coffee./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="727b9ffde8fa66291e43c29778fef628""Your boyfriend." She said nervously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3395fa59771e406454cb255a7a1667d""Did we break up?" I asked, slightly worried./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22bba8c06b60f110daf8fae6bdfff54e""Not really." She said with sweat forming on her brow and eyes growing watery./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac718e1d220316bb6d3830620ca165ee""How do you mean?" I asked innocently./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="478294281ad09b8a8513555d69190553""He... was killed." She said and took a gulp of relief./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83b1d9734897a0dd7cf11f3177d9eb49""By who?" My heart dropped as I realized why I was crying. I loved him. He loved me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b5a3743867f8b37c6e66524bf1d4199"Her next words made me cry. Her next words made me sad. Her next words confused me. Her words changed me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eed43f43fb8dc783a894e34850f4d7b5""Your sister. Avery."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ce1cbdeb37e030afba36473eae14184"[AN: Hey guys! Bam. Rocked that. ㈴1 anyway. Try and guess about Avery! Why did she go to therapy? Who is Anna? All to be revealed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2a69f7f84aae5023d969bb54d795b88"Early Update Required: 2 comments 2 readsbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Teaser: Flashback time!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4998470119a6dff79f8c3228f7131483"Please let me know what you think. I seriously appreciate it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14a99776552db6d62f5f4fa5c92153fb"Stay chic! I know you style="box-sizing: border-box;" /~~~ Alliegator/p 


	12. Chapter 11

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43673f1b7595db29ad979216660f475d"[AN: Hey babes. Alliegator here. I know I said that shit about early update but I have some free time and I'm procrastinating so... Potatoes for everyone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed6a0dfe994e2fbeb3cdcceea69dcefd"Stay Chic,br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Alliegator]/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b179390f689395ee381df7b03bf296a6"••• 2 Years Ago •••/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb38633a2277e2dbfd9809bd44d5bb66"The sky hadn't changed. During the cooler times everything shined bright at night. The stars hadn't changed. Sometimes I liked to think about them. I completely know now that I was in a dream, but it was still a nice thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82a784fe1e01929759f1148eda67cf8b"The stars shines bright in their elegance. They never changed. They wandered out into the darkness, no need to worry about anything else. The ragamuffins and vagabonds envied the stars. I envied the stars./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5eb554d9976c8bb3a176d4e489b924d3"Of course, I envied lots of things. I missed a lot of things. Clean hair, electricity, remembering my family... Etc. I missed it all. I missed my style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b603547f8d7f63655af147f91ea46052"[AN: To be honest, this was just a teaser. I'm sorry! I love you, your hair looks magical. Your smile makes me melt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66f524d9a9ca8683cdd6765da97daffe"Early update: 2 reads 2 comments on the last chapter and this one combined./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4e7b8f3ef99e9ae4d90c5318fb742ca"Teaser: Doctor. That's all I'm gonna say. Guess!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="784fe2d2a6979dcc1379ea93d52bf180"Stay chic. I know you will! style="box-sizing: border-box;" /~~~Alliegator/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bd42c3efb3bde6b65c85d3063534397"P.S. I love you!/p 


	13. Chapter 12

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efdf6ffbcfa86ef83f74a36f6903bd69"Current Day/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d692fcdeb3f504404f7d7d183ed3de9a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep BEEP BEEP BEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEP BEEEEE- /emI hit the button on the alarm to shut it up. I mentally told it to shut up. Then I told it to shut up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c22f2e9e8fc3d362a3fa6c80f7ebda8d""Shut up." I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57b1385cb42782dab4f5db43652fb12c"For a moment I forgot I set an alarm and started to doze, but then my mission rang through my mind and I shot straight up. I ran over to my closet area and picked out some clothes. Red polka dot shirt? Yes. White cardigan? Sure. Super skinny dark wash jeans? Definitely. White flats? Of course!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e783cce2be623d5c52fc052a3fbc9564"Running down to the kitchen, I grabbed two bananas and a few juice boxes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="541f86a7d59c9916bc81a26fa76779fb""Hey sweetie, where are you headed?" Jonathan asked, not looking up from his newspaper. Natasha sat across from him reading some random self-help book./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c92e3f1193a8f5d9d66788a21764b06""On a date with Hunter." I said nonchalantly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e81082fef0a088ac45e676d099d961c"Natasha nodded it off with a "That's nice sweetie. Tell him I said hi."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb89e21598d9fa1c4da791d4260825dc"But Jonathan, on the other hand, freaked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87ee6a0ae3ba25b7417111132e7b2790""HUNTER?" he asked while simultaneaously spilling his coffee and throwing his newspaper cross the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c4945e5ef882f721728dcb563a1e91c""Yes." I said as if I were speaking to a five-year-old. "Hunter. You know, the guy who pulled me out of a dream. Hunter." I spoke while pouring some creamer into a coffee thermos. I threw that and some cheerios in my bag too./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="705a10dc899d37e8506a7772f9e3ee7c""I know who Hunter is. Look, if he does anything fishy, you text me immediatley." he said bluntly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="015e9de002e444633e80b69f09dcfa91""Dad, don't worry. I'll be fine." I said. I hoped my use of Dad would distract him. Unfortunately, it worked all too well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="891dc0b13e67bfb513e10dccc4862108"His eyes glassed over for a second before regaining their usual seriousness. "Okay. Have fun. Will you be home for lunch?" he asked, going back to The Times./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="175ad9451443fcd6f10feb132b6cce28""Probably not. Oh, and Dad?" I asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d26464b2564eb1423ab3eaee8c3eb999""Yes, sweetie?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06a0702571fcd5a83d84b8878d3bd61c""Is it okay if I move into an apartment next week instead?" I questioned. Mom choked on her muffin before regaining her composure./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4517e4f9b7ad9d58d50497f84ba72451""Anything you want sweetie." He was back to business mode./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f0b612d3e30d6089895ef24ab40f56a""Okay. Love you guys." I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7ab4dbabfa00ac191ca0fe65b95dda4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hey Dumbass. Where are we meeting?/em I texted Hunter. I arrived in the garage and started checking over my Red Cooper. She may be a beauty but she's a beast. [AN: I'm referring to the car here.]/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c30e53439045bd07eef422747e3541e2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"It's a surprise. I'll be over to pick you up in 5./em He texted back 3 minutes later./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="286dd99c94642c8154645459f423d69e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"K. I'll be at the front entrance./em I wrote, walking through the kitchen again. This time, only Natasha was in there./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8116515a160a4db5e1d71c2e742f77ed""Hey Mom! Bye Mom!" I said, not giving a second glance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="740d968c02c63f6bd52b48db2dc30524""WAIT." She declared. Her British accent was extremely thick as she said this./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fabdee2f92bb42e47fffbb3b50270351""Yes Mom?" I walked back into the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3194833c8e16ee8742a51e52634e5364""Honey, I've been in relationships that I felt obliged to be in. Just because he got you out, which I'm not degrading at all, doesn't mean you need to date him. He might turn out to be a lying cheating asswipes dumb-" I cut her off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c1827e9c1fa4046bdbd6cb40b2610ce""Mom. Don't worry. It's all good. I really do like him and just because he saved me, which is a huge plus, doesn't mean I'm dating him. He's cute and funny and that's what's important. And his personality, but mainly his face." I ended with a wink./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddfde5033b5bf887dcd9993e9b7ebe55""Okay. Just be safe." She style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oh, Cerise, don't forget to ask her about- never mind. Get to your date./em I thought to myself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="790636682fc61ac0a020138767921dc0"I ran to the front where Hunter was parked in his white Hummer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d75b8f96fd7beea9c286dbbca469adbe"I jumped in and buckled my seat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27627f3d54d9f7be8de5ea2f1ed318e6""Where were you?" He asked, changing gears./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac59ed797454fc5a8dc80375e77eb1e2""Just convincing my Mom and Dad you aren't a complete sleezebag." I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc5918cdd938500a9935b5c3c22d2573""Oh, is that all?" He asked sarcastically. "Wait, your mom loves me." He scoffed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fed2bba9b8548b535b51e6802598b7ad""Yup. Now where are we going?" I asked without a second thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0cc8a841a89d660fd9fbab0f7bc0c9e""You'll see." He said, turning onto the highway./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8b8f8862b49c9f83cd890d27877e7cb"1 hour, 2 bananas, 1/2 a bottle of water, and 30 horrible jokes later.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd5d71c5590660a6ae694b8e52997f4f""Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we-" I sung happily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e33c48ff897b6d6ebfc1da664d04cc8""Yes!" Hunter huffed [AN: See what I did here? ;-) Huffed. Like a wolf. I'm sorry.]/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75e58da036904f878104b0eac6a05ae1"We had arrived at the Georgia State Aquarium./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6243230e63c39750f73152864b3a841"I grabbed my bag while Hunter picked out a huge basket from the back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b196936a0e0098f4f7400d1873653fc4"We walked into the aquarium and he guided me behind the 'Employees Only' door. After walking through a maze of offices, that Hunter seemed to know by heart, we finally arrived at a different door. It was painted with fish covering the whole door. We walked in to find a huge room. The ceiling was about 20 feet tall and a huge cylinder plexiglass figure stood in the middle. All different types of animals filled it and many different types of wild life vegetation. A whole coral reef was scattered at the bottom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cafe8595e4e143266246e7d55becfde"Next to it, stood a short blond woman. She wore the aquarium uniform of a blue polo shirt and khaki shorts with black nikes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49a297b6b07207b141dd54083381afcc""Cerise, this is my sister, Rosie." Hunter introduced us. Rosie came over and gave me a hug./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eba32d08cdf6f7c7075327aecdf369c9""Hey there. Hunter's told me all about you!" Hunter's face turned bright red."Don't worry, all good things." Her southern drawl was heavy and she smelled like peaches./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="316cb250a2888f985a1f2f8b0579c8ca"She spent the next half hour pointing out all the different animals then left me and Hunter alone. He opened the basket and spread a blanket on the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c103d38a51072757eb7bbe49e1e4dae4"He put all the food out and we ate./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4a2b3f56b1b4038170b83c6c8f4d817""Wow asswipe. You don't suck at coming up with dates." I said between bites of my tuna sandwich./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="548ef04fd3bbddacd2b6cf76a34d3d33""Well duh. Rosie is a good sis. I was thinking either this or the zoo and I figured better safe than sorry with the whole.. Never mind. But Rosie is a great little sister." He said, ending with a smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a245da0d84920201537b1345a4cfcb71""Yeah. I wish I could remember my sister. I don't know where she is or what she's doing." I stopped chewing my sandwich. Tears formed in my eyes as I looked away and blinked rapidly they disappeared. Hunter noticed and stopped to look at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="669891b9f78f033aaf286b4f9b81b466"His eyes filled with wonder- or was it pity?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35943d6e131463e03e390b84f217ea7b"My voice turned agitated./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4426bc9baf1237f67e54a0f461a33ba2""I don't need pity." I said spitefully./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b18ae2b5883629476e75ba29271de809""I know you don't." He said calmly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eedaeb32eff38e2590d8197c89337e24""Okay then. We're on the same page. Anyways. Tell me about growing up with Rosie." I changed the subject./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b5a61f824f541f3e31ba5b8e515cf7f""Rosie is the best little sister a person could ask for. When we were little we were really close and not much has changed. She's still great. This one time we were at the waterpark and some kid shoved her off the slide so she went back up and found him and put him in a headlock." We both laughed at his anecdote. "Our family really was close. I mean, all throughout my childhood we were really close." His smiled twitched into a frown for a second but he returned to happily eating his sandwich./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5149e8794e483c6b8028fa962ba40c19"We finished our food and cleaned up before going to find Rosie. Then she decided a tour of the whole place was in order so we spent several hours doing that. I could tell she loved it by the glimmer in her eye whenever she would describe a new type of fish./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52dc7e9a156fdd6646e34326f2d1e478""And that, my friends, is why the tuna is the best fruit for you!" She made us laugh so often during the presentation that she could have been a comedian. "Well people, that's the end of the tour!" She smiled and showed us to the exit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72ded20e5923ba6f92c332ffa27e82d0"I gave her a hug and then waited while she spoke to Hunter. Things grew somber between them and they parted with a curt hug./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63dfa21e52f3d8851e0d041735631f8f"1 long freeway drive later.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0dd50b2aca2d0500963b2068a2cac48c"I unbuckled my seat belt and grabbed my shoes from the back of the car./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7d83b3e0211c94cab35f334bfac46d5""Wow Hunter. That date was probably one of the best I've ever been on. And then again, I can't remember any, but that was definitely top three." I giggled as Hunter mocked hurt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2b1a6f6a07dcabc37755006b1002c5e""Darn. I guess I'll have to step up my game next time." He said with a wink./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ef663709f2d9fff69d85956b2ab1114"I kissed him on the cheek and started up the stairs into the house. And then what I saw ruined me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40015d6ad980da453882c53204cb2e20"It's weird how one thing can just set off a whole chain or emotions. Panic, anger, worry, panic again.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b4d74293fe9ba25ad0c52ca4779e8bf"But C'est La Vie. And that's a life I have to get used to./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c48b371b6c1f04998d5635492f360d65"[AN: Hey babes! Alliegator here. Can you guess why things are down between Rosie and Hunter? Probably not. Guess what caused this panic attack! Wrong answer. Anyway./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0912957a32491764dd5c44544188d705"Stay chic!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /~~~Alliegator]/p 


End file.
